


Count

by dragonspell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked on the hard mattress save a sheet overtop of his legs, Leonard dug his fingers into the thin, prison-issue sheet beneath him and leaned backwards to rest himself on his arms. He spread his legs farther apart to accommodate broad shoulders and the bulge in the sheet between his legs shifted as his cock was enveloped with wet heat. A tongue slid along the underside of his dick and Leonard let out a long, low moan, his eyes fluttering closed. Normally, he tried not to make noise but tonight he didn’t care. </p><p>A light shown through the bars, striking the side of Leonard’s face and slipping down to his bent knee and back up again.  “Hey, Snart,” the guard called.  “You got Rory in there with you?”</p><p>(Or, Len and Mick have sex in their cell and don't really care who's watching)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count

Naked on the hard mattress save a sheet overtop of his legs, Leonard dug his fingers into the thin, prison-issue sheet beneath him and leaned backwards to rest himself on his arms. He spread his legs farther apart to accommodate broad shoulders and the bulge in the sheet between his legs shifted as his cock was enveloped with wet heat. A tongue slid along the underside of his dick and Leonard let out a long, low moan, his eyes fluttering closed. Normally, he tried not to make noise but tonight he didn’t care. 

A light shown through the bars, striking the side of Leonard’s face and slipping down to his bent knee and back up again. “Hey, Snart,” the guard called. “You got Rory in there with you?” Leonard chuckled. A hand slipped along his thigh under the sheet. Leonard let his head loll to the side. “Hey, Snart!”

“Yeah,” Leonard answered absently, focused on the warm body between his legs. “Yeah, I got Rory in here with me.”

“I need to see him,” the guard said. He banged the bars impatiently. It was the rookie. That was sweet, Leonard thought. “Hey, Rory! Where you at?” Slick fingers pressed below Leonard’s balls, slipping downward. “Rory!”

Mick flipped the sheet off his head, rising from its depths like an avenging god, hot, burning eyes and a sneer caught in the glaring light. “Yeah. I’m here.”

“Oh. I… Uh…” The rookie was at a loss for words. Leonard didn’t know where the man thought that Mick could have been hiding if not precisely where he was. Leonard turned his head just enough to catch the guard’s eye. He winked.

“Night,” Mick said and dove back under the sheet, returning to his former position. Leonard groaned as Mick’s mouth sealed around his cock again. A finger pressed against his ass and Leonard licked his lips.

“Careful, Mick,” he warned, even as he slid forward to push back against the finger. “It’s been awhile, you know.” Mick rumbled in affirmation. His finger pressed in slow and gentle, starting a groan in Leonard’s throat that ended with a choked gasp as Mick’s finger grazed his prostate.

The flashlight swung away, disappearing back into the long hallway as the rookie continued on his rounds. Leonard could hear him muttering under his breath until he reached the next cell. “Peterson. Lakowski.” And the one after that, so on down the line.

Mick slipped another finger into Leonard. He swirled both digits in a quick circle, then started up a steady rhythm, pumping them in and out of Leonard’s ass. Leonard’s arms started to shake, threatening to dump him back on the bed. Mick sucked hard on Leonard’s cock.

Leonard let himself whimper—weak, undignified, but satisfying—and bit his lip. A steady rustle of cloth filled his ears and wound him up tighter because he knew what it meant, that Mick was enjoying this just as much as he was. Mick teased with his lips and tongue while his fingers kept hitting Leonard’s prostate again and again. Leonard couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

“Oh,” he whispered and shuddered as he pulsed into Mick’s mouth. Mick hummed and sucked, wanting it all. Leonard’s arms finally gave out, dropping him against the hard mattress. Mick spread his legs farther apart, shouldering in as he kept sucking, and Leonard arched, oversensitized nerves starting to shiver up his spine. His hands fumbled over the sheet on top of Mick, finding the contours of his body. His body wrenched to the side.

Mick huffed, breath cold on Leonard’s cock after being so long in Mick’s heat and Leonard’s jaw worked soundlessly. The sheets rustled as Mick moved, shifting so that he was kneeling over top of Leonard. Leonard yanked at the rough sheet, dragging it over Mick’s head and letting it puddle on top of Mick’s legs behind him. With it gone, he had a much clearer view, able to watch Mick working his own cock, eyes closed, mouth open, chest heaving, and thick muscles flexing as he furiously pumped his hand.

“Mmm.” Leonard wiggled down the bed, pressing the backs of his thighs firmly against Mick’s knees, and ran his hands over Mick’s hard muscled body, feeling it strain and tighten as Mick neared the end. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Mick repeated. His voice was little more than a harsh growl. “Gonna…gonna come…come all over you Len. Mess you up…”

Leonard smiled and dug his palms into Mick’s stomach. “Do it,” he whispered.

“Yeah, Rory!” a voice from the next cell added. “Jizz all over his face! Do it for all of us.” 

Mick banged his fist against the wall. “Shut the fuck up, Lakowski. I’m busy here.” 

Leonard chuckled and stroked his fingers over Mick’s skin, bringing his attention back to where it needed to be. They could catch Lakowski tomorrow and teach him a lesson about keeping his mouth shut. Right now, Leonard just wanted Mick to come. “Come on, Mick. Do it. I want you to.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Mick grunted, tight fist resuming its rhythm. Hot come splattered across Leonard’s chest as Mick panted and growled his way through his orgasm. When Mick was done, he pitched forward, catching himself with an arm just before he would have slammed into Leonard, and covered Leonard’s mouth with his own, lower lip pushing Leonard’s upward and tongue slipping inside. Closing his eyes, Leonard returned the kiss, flicking his tongue against Mick’s, their lips meshing together until they finally broke apart. Mick panted on top of him. Content and worn out for the moment, Leonard let himself lay under Mick, soaking up his heat.

Mick moved first, a little slide downward to run his tongue over Leonard’s chest, taking long licks as he cleaned up his own mess. Arching into the touch, Leonard patted Mick’s head fondly, fingers drifting over his ears. Mick grinned at him devilishly and flicked his tongue over one of Leonard’s nipples. Leonard’s mouth opened in a quiet gasp, his toes starting to curl. Mick sucked the nipple into his mouth, pulling on it with his lips and Leonard’s entire body jerked. “ _Fuck_ …” Leonard hissed. Mick gave a few more sucks, then switched to the other side. Leonard moaned.

“Could do that all night,” Mick said softly before resuming his trek down Leonard’s chest, licking up his own slowly cooling come. 

“I might just let you,” Leonard admitted, glad that the darkness mostly hid the blush that was starting to infuse his face. If Mick would have kept that up, they might indeed have spent all night, and Leonard couldn’t even bring himself to feel bad about that. He half-wanted Mick to come right back up and continue, suck until his mouth was dry or Leonard went numb, whichever came first.

They had a plan, though. And a schedule to keep.

Mick reached the end of Leonard’s torso, his tongue licking one last, long stripe over Leonard’s lower stomach before he lifted his head. “So,” he said quietly. “Back to digging?”

Leonard took a deep breath to steady himself and nodded. “Back to digging,” he confirmed.

“You got it, boss.” Mick held out a hand and Leonard took it, letting Mick drag him upward. Tonight, they should be through the wall and into the maintenance hallway. From there, it was only a quick jog to the old sewers and by tomorrow night, he and Mick would be bidding Iron Heights goodbye.

Mick smiled at him as he stood and Leonard pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Tomorrow,” he promised. Mick wrapped his arms around Leonard, big hands sliding over his back.

“Tomorrow,” Mick said. “Then I get to lay you out and make you scream.”

Leonard liked the sound of that.


End file.
